En la oscuridad
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Harry alteró su vida una noche. Tiempo después, cuando Draco ya tiene una vida estable y segura, Harry vuelve para deshacer todo su orden. [Harco]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _: +18. Escenas de sexo explícitas, violencia, relación homoerótica, BDSM. (Sí, lo tiene todo)_

* * *

Prólogo:

 **Descubriéndole, descubriéndose**.

Este no había sido su mejor plan, lo había asumido desde el principio pero Draco estaba harto, y quería _saber._ Saber en qué estaba metido Potter, saber porqué no paraba de mirarle, porqué le perseguía, saber en qué pensaba cuando clavaba sus ojos verdes en él tan fijamente.

Así que esa noche había decidido que él sería el perseguidor y Potter el perseguido.

Había estado organizando cuidadosamente su plan. Le había estado observando con disimulo durante la cena, donde Potter había parecido perfectamente normal, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar, riendo y charlando con el resto de Gryffindor. Cuando todo el mundo había desaparecido en sus habitaciones, Draco había aprovechado su posición de Prefecto para recorrer los pasillos, convenientemente cerca de la torre de los leones. Sabía que el moreno tarde o temprano saldría de su habitación, o esa es lo que había escuchado de la boca de Weasley, acusando a su mejor amigo de que siempre se escabullía por las noches. Draco nunca se había alegrado tanto de que Weasley fuera una bocazas.

Pero Potter no era fácil de localizar. Draco debería haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. Había dado ya su tercera ronda por todo el castillo, sin una pista del moreno, y casi se había dado ya por vencido.

Suspirando, había avanzado por un pasillo que estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, se le pasó por la cabeza lanzar un lumos pero pensó que si por alguna casualidad de la vida Potter estaba cerca, seguramente se alertaría por la luz así que rebuscó en su túnica hasta dar con la Mano de Gloria, la sostuvo a la altura de su pecho con la vela iluminando el pasillo. Miró a su alrededor, maldiciendo interiormente. Ni si quiera sabía en que zona de Hogwarts estaba.

Avanzó pensando en qué maldición sería la mejor para hechizar a Potter, y no ir a Azkaban en el proceso, cuando un ruido le alertó. Draco se detuvo y su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente, su respiración se hizo superficial y casi sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Miró a su espalda, por el recorrido de pasillo que había avanzado. Sabía que la Mano de Gloria podría iluminarle el camino solo a él, y que otra persona difícilmente podría ver algo, pero de lo que no estaba seguro es de si esa oscuridad era suficiente como para poder ocultarlo. Se mantuvo en silencio, con su mano izquierda sujetando la Mano, y la otra viajando instintivamente hacia su varita. Esperó unos segundos eternos, sin ver a nadie aproximarse por el pasillo. Estaba a punto de continuar con su camino, cuando volvió a escuchar otro sonido.

Esta vez pudo distinguir que el sonido se escuchaba más bien amortiguado. Giró sobre sí mismo, hasta que dio con una puerta que daba a un aula en desuso. Draco se acercó a paso cauto hacia la puerta, fijándose en que esta estaba entreabierta. El rubio reconoció a la perfección el siguiente sonido que escuchó. Era un gemido. Y no precisamente uno de terror. Notó como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, y sus mejillas se calentaban. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de ahí cuando un susurro le congeló en su sitio.

—Harry, por favor.

Era un chico, aunque su voz sonaba aguda y ahogada. Miró otra vez la puerta, con los ojos anchos y la boca entreabierta. Tragó saliva con dificultad, preguntándose cuántos Harry's habían en el colegio. A esa hora, no muchos. Dio un paso incierto hacia delante, movido por una gran cantidad de curiosidad, y observó por la rendija de la puerta.

La escena le dejó en blanco.

Efectivamente había un chico, rubio y desnudo, al menos hasta donde él llegaba a ver. Estaba inclinado sobre una mesa, con el torso pegado a la superficie y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Podía ver las manos de otra persona vagar por su espalda, y aunque no alcanzaba a vislumbrar quién era, sabía que se trataba de Potter.

Pero sin duda, lo que le había dejado con la mente entumecida, fue ver cómo las manos del rubio se encontraban atadas con una cuerda a una de las patas de la mesa, dejándole totalmente inmovilizado.

— _Oh, Draco._

Su cuerpo se quedó tan rígido como la piedra de las paredes, los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron y el aire se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones. Por un momento se alarmó ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto, pero al instante lo descartó. Era imposible que le hubiera visto. Aún así, se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de mirar, y echarse hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué?— escuchó que preguntaban desde dentro. Draco quería preguntar lo mismo.

 _¿Qué?_

— Yo... lo siento mucho.

Parpadeó sorprendido. No sabía que era lo que le tenía más abrumado, si lo que había visto o lo que acababa de oír.

— Acabas de llamarme...— el chico se detuvo, como si no pudiera asimilarlo— ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

— Lo siento, de verdad— se volvió a disculpar Potter, sin responder a la pregunta del otro, aunque estaba clara la respuesta.

¿Ni si quiera le iba a dar una explicación? ¿Una excusa, aunque fuese barata?

— Mira Harry, me gustas mucho, pero comprenderás que no puedo besarte mientras piensas en otro. Esto casi roza lo humillante.

— Lo siento.

— Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

Draco no escuchó ninguna voz más después de eso, pero se percató en que la pareja de dentro se estaba moviendo, así que supuso que alguno de los dos iba a salir del aula. Retrocedió rápidamente, alejándose de la puerta y pegando se espalda a la pared, lanzándose a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador, y rezó para que la oscuridad que había en el pasillo y el hechizo fueran suficientes para ocultarlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un chico alto y con el rostro compungido salió de dentro. Draco no lo reconoció, pero pudo ver que era de Revenclaw. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, y suspiró con alivio al ver que no le habían descubierto.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia dentro del aula, aprovechando que la puerta había quedado abierta, encontrándose a un Harry Potter apoyado en un pupitre, con el cabello alborotado, la túnica en el suelo y la camisa descolocada. La saliva se atascó en su garganta, apreciando el torso desnudo del moreno, su ceño fruncido y cómo su manos jugueteaban con la cuerda que momentos antes había estado atada a la mesa.

Por un momento, se preguntó qué se sentiría tenerla atada en su muñeca.

El pensamiento apabulló con fuerza, dejándole abrumado. Apartó la mirada de Potter, y pronunció sin sonido un hechizo silenciador en sus pies para darse la vuelta y desaparecer de allí. Empezó a correr cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos y se encaminó directamente hasta su habitación. Intentó no hacer ruido, aunque sus jadeos eran sonoros y el temblor en sus manos le impedía realizar simple acciones con eficacia.

Se tumbó en su cama sin desvestirse, con el cuerpo rígido y los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos por la cantidad de sangre que bombeaban en ese momento. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se forzó a respirar calmadamente. Se estiró sobre el colchón, intentando relajar sus músculos y no pensar en nada. Era difícil, porque su cerebro estampaba empeñado en reproducir una y otra vez la imagen del chico atado y el gemido de Potter. Se quejó en silencio, abriendo los ojos y dándose la vuelta para hacerse un ovillo. Sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en las cuerdas que sujetaban las cortinas de su cama y su piel se estremeció cuando se imaginó a sí mismo ahí, atado...

—Joder —susurró bajo su aliento, notando como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a su entrepierna.

Sacudió la cabeza, apretando los párpados con fuerza y rechinando los dientes. Cerró las cortinas, conjuró un _muffliato_ y enterró su rostro en su almohada para ahogar un grito.

En ese momento maldijo no poder lanzarse un _obliviate_ a sí mismo.

Esa noche no durmió bien. De hecho, no durmió en absoluto, así que se alegró cuando el sol empezó a despuntar el cielo, porque entonces podría levantarse, ir a clase y hacer ver que no había pasado nada.

Su plan falló en el momento en el que entró en el Gran Comedor y sus ojos escasearon la mesa de Gryffindor para detenerse automáticamente en Potter. Sintió que se sonrojaba, lo que le hizo odiarse y odiar aún más al _niño-que-vivió._

Se sentó en su propia mesa, fijando su atención única y exclusivamente en su desayuno. Escuchó a medias el monólogo de Pansy, y fingió una risa con las bromas de Blaise. Apretó el tenedor entre sus dedos cuando captó de reojo que el trío dorado se levantaba para irse del comedor. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que pudiese reflexionarlo, su atención ya se habían desviado hacia Potter.

Los ojos verdes Harry le miraban con tanto odio que por un momento se quedó aturdido. No sabía qué debía haber esperado, pero se llamó idiota a sí mismo cuando supuso que el moreno se comportaría de manera diferente.

Tal vez lo había soñado. Quizás solo había sido producto del cansancio y de su imaginación, porque a la vista estaba que Harry Potter no podía sentir nada mínimamente hacia él que no fuese aversión.

Frunció el ceño, y fulminó con la mirada al otro, como tantas veces había hecho.

Aunque hubiese sido un sueño, Draco no pudo negar que, en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche, una parte de él había quedado trastocada.

* * *

 _¡Hooooooa gente amable que se pasa por aquí a leerme!_

 _Bueno, como ya habréis notado (o no, porque tal vez es la primera vez que leéis esta historia), he cambiado este capítulo._

 _He estado reflexionando mucho sobre qué quería hacer con esta historia. Cuando la escribí en su momento, pensé en hacer un fanfic ambientado en el Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe pero luego pensé que sería demasiado pesado porque tendría que adaptarme al cánon y eso me condicionaría demasiado. Luego pensé en escribir sobre un "octavo curso" pero eso ya está demasiado visto, y no se me ocurría ninguna idea._

 _Y luego escribir "Liberación" una historia que fue parte de un festival y que escribí a toda prisa para poder publicarla a tiempo. He de reconocer que no me siento nada orgullosa de ese fic, porque tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, pero en ese momento no lo supe desarrollarlo como a mi me hubiese gustado. Es decir, es un fic BDSM sin lemon (¿Hola?). Pensé muchas veces en editarla y dedicarle su tiempo para escribirla correctamente, pero luego concluí que era mejor dejarla así, para recordarme mis errores y no volver a caer en ellos._

 _Y os preguntaréis porque estoy contando todo esto. Bien, he decidido resarcirme con esta historia. Estará ambientada en el mundo del BDSM, el cual siempre me ha llamado la atención aunque no tenga ganas de practicarlo nunca en mi vida, pero es algo que mi mente cree llamativo, así que me voy a sumergir en ese mundo, voy a documentarme, leer y luego intentaré escribir una historia lo suficientemente decente. Por eso le he dado un giro a este primer capítulo y así perder continuar con la historia. (No sé porque estoy siendo toda seria y madura en esta nota. Me voy tres días al fandom de HP en inglés y mirad cómo vuelvo)_

 _En fin, voy a trabajar en ello, y cuando tenga algunos capítulos de la historia, empezaré a publicarlos._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** he editado el primer capítulo, así que si lo habíais leído ya, os recomiendo que lo volváis a leer porque sino no acabareis de entender la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **El principio del fin**

Agitó el vaso con los hielos a medio derretir, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra. Hundió los hombros e inclinó su cabeza de lado a lado para relajar los músculos de su cuello. Estaba cansado, las fiestas no eran lo suyo y mañana tenía que trabajar.

—Así que... —enfocó su atención en al chico a su lado. Ni si quiera recordaba su nombre, y había estado ignorándolo toda la noche, pero ahí seguía— ¿vienes mucho por aquí?

—No —el otro asintió, sonriendo incómodo.

—Yo tampoco. La verdad es que...

—Me voy a casa —interrumpió. La mirada apenada del chico le hizo sentirse un monstruo insensible—. Lo siento, es que no me encuentro bien. Un placer conocerte —añadió más suavemente.

Ni si quiera esperó a que le respondiese. Paseó la mirada por el club —el cual estaba en todo su apogeo con decenas de personas bebiendo y riendo—, y buscó a Blaise. Lo encontró bailando con una chica en uno de los lados de la pista, aunque cuando se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que había más manoseo que baile entre ellos.

—Oye —llamó sin remordimiento por haber interrumpido lo que parecía ser un sustancioso intercambio de saliva—, me voy a casa.

—¿Qué? Pero si solo son... ¿qué hora es?

—Las dos de la madrugada.

—¡Solo son las dos!

—Tengo que trabajar mañana.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños —se quejó Blaise—, solo cumplo veinticuatro una vez. No seas aburrido.

—Estoy cansado —dijo, sin dar un paso atrás—. Y ya celebramos tu cumpleaños ayer.

—Dime al menos que si te vas es porque tienes una gran polla esperándote en casa.

Puso los ojos en blanco, escuchando como la chica que acompañaba a Blaise se carcajeaba.

—Eres un asqueroso.

—Y tú un amargado.

—Me voy. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Dile a Aaron que te folle de una vez!

Le enseñó el dedo corazón a su amigo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la discoteca.

Caminó hasta un callejón próximo y se apartó de la calle principal para poder aparecerse. La oscuridad de la calle se trasformó en la oscuridad de la sala de estar de su apartamento en un solo segundo. Encendió la luces con un suspiro, quitándose los zapatos, dejando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en el respaldo del sofá y se encaminó hacia la cocina. El ruido de la música aún permanecía dentro de sus tímpanos, provocándole dolor de cabeza. Llenó una taza de agua y la calentó con un hechizo, para luego añadir una bolsita de una infusión. Normalmente lo haría todo de manera manual, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas podía sacar la tetera del armario de su cocina. Volvió al salón para sentarse en el sofá, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando los pies en la mesita de café. Si su padre le viera le daría un discurso sobre modales y saber estar, pero su padre estaba de viaje por el mundo con su madre y Draco no tenía a nadie con el que tuviera que guardar las formas. En momentos como ese le era imposible no sentirse solo. Con su apartamento medio a oscuras, totalmente en silencio, sin nadie que le arrastrase a la cama, sin nadie con quien desayunar o pasar el rato. Tenía a sus amigos, sí, pero ellos tenían sus propias vidas, sus relaciones y Draco muchas veces se encontraba ajeno a todo eso.

Era mejor así, pensaba siempre. Estaba bien solo la mayor parte del tiempo, se centraba en su trabajo, en mantener su estabilidad y en que nadie le rompiese la pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad que había creado a su alrededor.

Sopló su bebida, intentando que el silencio no se hiciese demasiado incómodo a su alrededor. Sabía que la soledad desaparecería tan rápido como saliese el sol al día siguiente, así que lo mejor era no pensar en ello. Bebió su infusión con calma hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente relajado como para irse a dormir. Fue a la cocina para dejar la taza vacía, agitó su varita para que su chaqueta y sus zapatos se ordenasen solos y apagó la luz, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Cayó dormido tan pronto como se puso ropa cómoda y se tumbó en la cama.

En su conciencia apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando su despertador muggle empezó a sonar anunciando un nuevo día. Draco lo apagó, sus párpados se cerraron durante un instante, y cuando los volvió abrir había pasado media hora. Se levantó de un salto, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se encaminaba corriendo a la ducha.

Se aseó rápidamente, se vistió con ropa muggle sencilla, cogió la primera túnica decente que tenía y se la colgó del brazo. Tuvo que dar la vuelta a mitad del pasillo, al recordar que se había dejado su varita atrás. Intentó que su forma de caminar no reflejase lo apurado de tiempo que iba, pensando en las formas que podía hechizar a Blaise por haberle arrastrado a su dichosa fiesta. Entró en una pequeña cafetería que hacía esquina con su calle, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el mostrador.

—Buenos días, Draco —saludó Laura, la camarera, tendiéndole un vaso de cartón con café para llevar.

—Quédate con el cambio —le dijo—. Llego tarde.

Escuchó que ella reía mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del establecimiento con la misma rapidez que había llegado. Resopló cuando llegó al Callejón Diagon, lanzando un rápido _tempus._ Con un poco de suerte solo llegaría algunos minutos tarde. Se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante para utilizar directamente la chimenea desde allí. Iba a tener que darle la razón a Pansy cuando le dijo que debía incorporar una en su piso, aunque viviese en el mundo muggle.

Se permitió ralentizar su caminar cuando pisó el Ministerio. Bebió de su café, intentando regular su respiración acelerada por la casi carrera que había hecho. Subió al ascensor para llegar al segundo piso donde un montón de personas andaban apremiados de aquí para allá. Frunció el ceño, observando a la gente. Algunos parecían contentos, mientras que la mayoría estaban... emocionados. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, sin cuestionarlo demasiado. La gente solía hacer muchas cosas extrañas los lunes por la mañana.

Se dirigió hacia la Oficina de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, que consistía en una gran sala llena de escritorios en fila. Cada uno constaba de una placa identificativa encima de la mesa, un tintero inagotable y una pluma de faisán. A pesar de lo grande que era la estancia y de la cantidad de gente que trabajaba allí, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de la pluma rasgando el pergamino al escribir. Pero aquel día ni si quiera ese sonido cortaba el silencio, porque apenas habían un par de personas allí sentadas.

Miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose dónde estaba todo el mundo, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Al menos su jefe no le había descubierto llegando tarde.

—Malfoy —saltó sobre su asiento, dándose la vuelta para encontrar a Richard Hyde fulminándolo con la mirada—. Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento señor Hyde.

—Al menos tú has venido, no como los demás —gruñó. Murmuró algo que no llegó a entender del todo pero que sonaba como "malditos imbéciles"—. Si vivieses en el mundo mágico no serías tan impuntual.

Draco sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Esperó hasta que Hyde cerró su puerta sonoramente, para rodar los ojos.

—Métete en tu vida, capullo —farfulló por lo bajo.

Miró la pila de pergaminos sobre su escritorio, y luego la de todos sus compañeros, que eran significativamente más pequeñas. Soltó un resoplido, agarrando algunos expedientes y los fue repartiendo por distintas mesas. Anna, una compañera, le miró divertida desde el otro lado de la sala. No sabía porque su jefe habitualmente le encargaba a él el doble de trabajo, siempre le tenía bajo sus sospechosa mirada y sus palabras secas. Suponía que él se llevaba la peor parte porque su mesa quedaba justo al lado de la puerta de su despecho, así que era la persona que tenía más a mano para descargar su mal humor.

Hyde no era alguien bondadoso. De hecho, no solía ser amable con nadie, y todavía no le había visto sonreír nunca. A la única persona que parecía tenerle algo de respeto era al propio Ministro, y probablemente porque era su superior. Era estricto, mandón y tenía una perpetua expresión de disgusto en el rostro, como si los odiase a todos. Esa oficina dentro del ministerio era la que más dimisiones tenía al año, y seguramente la mayoría eran provocadas por la irritabilidad de Hyde. Draco no sabía si el hombre estaba casado o no, pero le enviaba mentalmente su pésame a cualquiera que tuviera que aguantarle en su vida privada. Era peor que un dolor de muelas.

Dio un sorbo a su café y se dispuso a revisar todos los expedientes de menores utilizando magia fuera del colegio, cuando Becca apareció corriendo, con una espléndida sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillando por la emoción.

—Draco, tienes que venir a ver esto.

Rebecca Lowes y él no eran exactamente amigos, porque sólo hablaban durante las ocho horas que duraba su turno laboral. Más allá de eso ni si quiera se enviaban una mísera carta que no fuese una felicitación de navidad, pero la chica le caía bien, era agradable y, al contrario de él, siempre parecía feliz por todo.

—¿El qué?

—Ven —apremió ella. Miró hacia el despacho de su jefe. Normalmente el hombre pasaría ahí dentro las próximas tres horas—. Vamos.

Se puso en pie, siguiendo a Becca, quien casi iba dando saltitos de la ilusión.

—¿Vas a decirme ya donde estamos yendo?

Ella le regaló una sonrisa expectante, mientras abría las puertas de madera maciza que daban a la Oficina de Aurores.

—Ha llegado el nuevo jefe de departamento. Ya sabes que Relish se ha jubilado...

—¿En serio?

Ella hizo una pausa dramática frente al cubículo vacío de un Auror.

—Emily y yo llevamos hablando de ello toda la semana.

—Desconecto de la conversación cuando os ponéis en plan viejas chismosas.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza como si no tuviese remedio.

—Da igual —dijo, retomando su andar—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que ojalá le dieran el puesto a alguien guapo y joven? Bien, pues alguien ha escuchado mis plegarias.

—¿Está tan bueno como Denson?

Adrián Denson era el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Fue cazador en los Falmouth Falcons, y había sido seleccionado para la selección irlandesa de Quidditch. Era el jefe de departamento más joven hasta la fecha, y tenía una sonrisa encantadora con la cual había conseguido enamorar a medio Ministerio. Incluso Draco, que no solía admitir sus opiniones de la gente en voz alta, había dicho que el chico era un regalo para la vista.

—Está mucho mejor que Denson —afirmó Becca.

Llegaron a la sala de conferencias, la cual estaba abarrotada de gente. Puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba todo el mundo.

—¿Todo esto se ha formado por el nuevo encargado?

—Es que no te imaginas quién es.

No, no se lo imaginaba, y cuando Rebecca le empujó hacia la sala, haciéndose hueco entre toda la aglomeración de personas, sintió que por un momento su cuerpo se olvidaba de cómo respirar.

Habían un montón de fotógrafos, flashes de cámaras y vuela-plumas a su alrededor. Edward Relish, el ahora ex-jefe del departamento tenía una orgullosa sonrisa en su cara mientras respondía a los periodistas. Una chica se desmayó a su lado. Draco pensó que por un momento él también iba a perder la conciencia. Casi deseaba hacerlo, porque ante él estaba Harry Potter, vestido con una túnica burdeos que resaltaba sus hombros anchos y sus brazos fuertes. Sus ojos esmeraldas escaneaban el panorama frente a él con serenidad, con sus labios relajados, su mandíbula firme y su expresión neutra. Lo único que parecía conservar de su adolescencia era su indomable cabello negro.

La ultima vez que había visto a Potter había sido cuando había terminado la guerra. Voldemort acaba de caer, su familia iba a ser juzgada y, para la sorpresa de todos, El Salvador se había presentado en su juicio, había testificado a su favor. La familia Malfoy había salido indemne a lo que Azkaban se refería, aunque sus cámaras en Gringotts habían sido saqueadas por _el bien social_ como lo había nombrado el Wizengamot. Desde ese entonces, no había noticia alguna del chico que había salvado el mundo mágico. La prensa estaba como loca para que concediese una entrevista de su papel en la guerra o para que escribiese una biografía, pero parecía que Potter se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Salieron un montón de hipótesis en ese entonces: que si lo había secuestrado, que si se estaba preparando para ser un nuevo Lord, que si se había fugado con una novia secreta... Hasta que Granger y Weasley accedieron a hacer una declaración. Harry Potter quería tranquilidad, y simplemente se había marchado del país para encontrarse a sí mismo.

Viéndolo ahora, parecía que no quedaba nada de aquel chico. Si no fuera porque había pasado tantos años con él, ni si quiera lo hubiera reconocido.

—¿No es genial? —dijo Becca. Podía escuchar el entusiasmo en su voz.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que eso era de todo menos genial, cuando una mirada verde le congeló en su sitio. Los ojos de Harry se fijando en él durante un segundo, de entre toda la gente, se le quedó mirando a él. Hubo un brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada, y luego todo había desaparecido. Potter empezó a hablar con los periodistas con voz firme, sin prestarle atención a nadie más en aquella sala.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo que se estaba agobiando allí dentro. Se dirigió hacia los baños, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban cuando las metió bajo el grifo del agua. Se mojó el rostro, cerrando los ojos e intentando que la ansiedad no se adueñase de él. Potter iba a ser su nuevo jefe de departamento. No era para tanto. En los tres años que llevaba trabajando en el Ministerio, no había cruzado palabra con Relish, así que no tenía porque hacerlo con Potter. Podía continuar con su vida. Esto no tenía porqué afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Alzó la vista para mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos angustiados y su tez pálida le decían que se equivocaba.

Su burbuja de tranquilidad acababa de reventar.

* * *

 _¡Hooooooola!_

 _Ay, echo de menos publicar jajaja_

 _He estado pensando, que como publiqué el primer capítulo de Áureo para demostrar que iba a continuar la historia, creí que con este fic debía hacer lo mismo, para igualar las cosas. Eso y que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir y dejar los capítulos ahí, y mi ansiedad para que la gente los lea me esta llevando al límite._

 _Como veis, estoy trabajando en esta historia, voy algo más lenta aquí, porque tengo que investigar el tema como ya dije en el prólogo, pero de momento ya tengo más o menos la idea encauzada._

 _¿Qué os parece?^^_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
